Similarity
by colakracher
Summary: One-Shot H/D Slash, Härrie und Dräko haben ein interessantes Gespräch, das schließlich irgendwie...aus dem Rahmen fällt


**Disclaimer: **Nix mir, alles J.K. wie gehabt 

**Notes: **Uhmm..okay, also ich hab das jetzt in einem Rutsch runter geschrieben, fragt nicht was mich geritten hat, ich hab mir die ganzen letzten Seiten noch nicht einmal mehr richtig durchgelesen ^^" Bitte steinigt mich nicht, okay? Das ist meine erst „Lemon-Fic" und es ist Slash, also wer das nicht mag: Aufwiedersehen *lol* Okay, ich war inspiriert von mehreren Geschichten, zumindest bei der Lemonszene und manche Stellen die euch bekannt vorkommen, sind von echt absolut genialen Autoren und deshalb waren die Sätze es wert, hier hinein geschrieben zu werden *hüstel**knüllt Autoren die betroffen sind* So, ich hör dann mal auf hier rumzulabern und...joa, lest einfach mal und sagt mir wie ihr's findet, `kay? Danke ;) 

Die dunklen Schatten der Bäume schützen mich vor deinem Blick.

Schützen mich vor Augen, die einst die schönsten waren, die ich jemals sah. Leise raschelt das trockene Gras unter meinen Sohlen, doch ich beachte es gar nicht. Meine Aufmerksamkeit ist auf dich gerichtet, auf dein Gesicht, dass im kahlen Mondlicht ungewöhnlich blass und verletzlich wirkt. 

Du scheinst mich immer noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn du setzt deinen Weg unbeirrt fort. Weg vom Schloss, weg von den Ketten die drohen dir die Luft abzuschnüren, weg aus dem goldenen Käfig den man dir in _guter _Absicht schuf. 

Du hast mir nie von deinen Gefühlen erzählt, wieso auch, und doch weiß ich wie du fühlst, was in dir vorgeht. Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich mein Herz, und doch so verschieden. 

Meine Augen weiten sich in milder Überraschung als du geradewegs in den Verbotenen Wald hinein läufst, doch kurz darauf habe ich mich wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle und folge dir langsam.

Wir sind nicht mehr elf und schon lange habe ich meine Angst vor dem Verbotenen Wald abgelegt, habe sogar begonnen, ihn anziehend zu finden, aber das es dir genauso geht...

Ich runzele für einen Moment die Stirn, während ich weiterhin lautlos deinen Spuren folge. Natürlich geht es dir so wie mir; obgleich du für das Licht kämpfst, sehnst du dich doch nach der Dunkelheit, nach den Schatten, die langsam ihre dunklen Arme um deinen Körper schlingen und dich immer tiefer ziehen, bis immer näher an das Herz des Waldes. 

Minuten verrinnen wie Stunden, als du endlich zum Stillstand kommst.

Meine Augen gleiten über eine kleine Lichtung, einen kleinen Tümpel, der direkt daran grenzt und schließlich über dich. 

Müde lehnst du gegen einen Baum, dein Gesicht leicht dem Himmel zugeneigt. Ich beschließe, mir dich zu zeigen. 

Geräuschvoll knackt ein morscher Ast unter meine Füßen, als ich die Lichtung betrete und doch lässt dich das Geräusch nicht einmal ansatzweise zusammen zucken. 

Reflexartig hebt sich meine Augenbraue und langsam gehe ich auf dich zu, mir jeder Bewegung vollkommen bewusst. Deine Augen sind geschlossen und deine Körperhaltung scheinbar vollkommen gelassen.

„Was willst _du_?" fragst du letztendlich leise und ich frage mich für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob ich dich jemals so tonlos habe sprechen hören. Meine Augenbraue zieht sich noch ein Stück höher und lange Zeit betrachte ich dich einfach nur ohne jeglichen Ansatz einer Antwort. 

Dein Adams – Apfel bewegt sich, als du hart schluckst und mir schließlich dein Gesicht zuwendest. 

„Dachtest du, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass du mir folgst?" deine Stimme ist kalt, resigniert. 

„Schwach Malfoy. Du lässt nach." Spottest du ohne jedoch den gewünschten Effekt zu erzielen. Deine Provokation ringt mir nur ein müdes Lächeln ab. Aber scheinbar habe ich dich wirklich unterschätzt.

„Mhmmm...ich frage mich, wer von uns beiden wirklich nachlässt, Potter. Wenn man bedenkt das _du_ der Jenige bist, der sich in die Dunkelheit flüchtet...." erwidere ich leise, meine Stimme ebenso kalt und emotionslos wie die deine. 

„Ich muss nicht fliehen, Malfoy." Eine schlichte Antwort, aber ich frage mich ob du wirklich glaubst was du da von dir gibst. Ich runzle die Stirn und blicke in die einst schönsten Augen, die nun nicht mal mehr ein Gefühl erahnen lassen. 

„Oh nein, das musst du nicht, nicht wahr, _Wonderboy? _Der große Harry Potter muss vor Nichts und Niemandem fliehen, nicht mal vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen, die ihn Tag und Nacht quälen." Die Ironie schwingt mit jedem meiner Worte mit und scheint fast greifbar zu sein und mit Genugtuung sehe ich, wie deine Augen sich fast unmerklich verengen.

„Du weißt nichts über meine Gefühle." Erwiderst du gefährlich leise und dein Gesicht wendet sich wieder dem Himmel zu. 

„Bist du dir da so sicher? Schwach Potter. Du lässt nach." Ein Grinsen spielt um meine Mundwinkel als du mich ansiehst, unergründlich.

Du schüttelst langsam den Kopf ohne jedoch die Augen von den meinen zu nehmen. 

„Verschwinde Malfoy. Auch wenn du dir noch so sicher bist zu wissen, was ich fühle und was nicht, möchte ich dir trotzdem sagen, dass ich mein Innenleben garantiert _nicht_ mit _dir _diskutieren werde." 

Mit diesen Worten drehst du dich um und gehst näher auf den Tümpel zu, starrst in das dunkle Loch und driftest wieder ab in deine eigenen Gedanken. Und doch werde ich jetzt nicht aufgeben. Nicht bevor ich wieder ein Gefühl in deine Augen bekommen habe. Egal welches. Ich will nur, dass deine Augen wieder so schön werden, wie sie es einst waren. 

Schleichend nähere ich mich dir, bis ich genau hinter dir stehe. Ich kann beobachten, wie mein Atem die kleinen Härchen in deinem Nacken dazu bringt, sich leicht zu bewegen. Du reagierst immer noch nicht, scheinst vollkommen in deiner eigenen Welt gefangen. 

„Soll ich dir sagen was du fühlst, _Harry Potter?_" wispere ich in dein Ohr und als du nichts erwiderst, fahre ich einfach fort. 

„Du fühlst dich schuldig. Weil du _ihm _nicht helfen konntest. Du denkst du hast versagt, verloren. Doch das ist nicht das stärkste Gefühl, dass dich beherrscht. Die Schuldgefühle sind schlimm ja, doch am stärksten spürst du das Selbstmitleid, dass dich zu zerfressen droht. Du armer, armer kleiner Junge hast nun niemanden mehr, der dich liebt, der dich beschützt. Nun bist du vollkommen in der Rolle des Helden gefangen, bist da für da, den Arsch derer zu retten, die selbst zu feige sind Voldemorts Namen auszusprechen. 

Deine Helden sind alle Tod, es ist niemand mehr da, der deinen Arsch retten könnte und deswegen tust du dir leid. Du tust dir so scheiße leid, dass du _mir _schon leid tust." 

Ein leichtes Zittern durchläuft deinen Körper, doch du bewegst dich noch immer nicht und dein Kopf ist noch immer gesenkt. Das bringt mich dazu, fort zu fahren. 

„Aber weißt du was, Potter, es gibt auch andere deren Helden Tod sind, die vielleicht niemals einen Helden hatten. Es gibt andere Leute, die vielleicht niemals von jemandem beschützt wurden, die sich immer allein durchschlugen."

„Hör auf..." dein Flüstern dringt nur am Rande an meine Ohren und es hält mich sicherlich nicht davon ab, weiter zu reden.

„Oh ja Potter, stell dir vor, du bist nicht der Einzige, der keine Eltern hat, der niemals erfahren hat, wie es ist, von seinen Eltern in den Arm genommen zu werden, der niemals irgendein liebes Wort zu seinem Geburtstag zu hören bekam. Und ich sag dir noch etwas Potter: Ich scheiß' auf dein Selbstmitleid. Woho, der gebrochene Held, der aber dennoch so tapfer ist, der arme Harry Potter! Hör auf dich selbst zu bemitleiden, du bekommst schon von anderen genug Mitleid, auch wenn es wohl häufig nur Heuchelei ist..."

„HÖR AUF!!" Mit einem Ruck drehst du dich um und deine Hände krallen sich in meinen Umhang, schubsen mich wüst nach hinten, bis mein Rücken hart gegen einen Baum prallt und sich mir ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen entringt. 

Ich sehe dich an und zum ersten Mal seit langem spiegeln sich Gefühle in deinen Augen wieder. Schmerz, Wut, Hass, Ärger...dass alles liegt in diesen wundervollen Smaragden. 

„Du sollst aufhören!" schreit er wieder und rammt mich abermals gegen den Baum.

„Du weißt gar nichts! Du hast keine Ahnung was ich fühle, halt dich verdammt noch mal aus meinem Leben raus! Sirius hat gar nicht mit alldem zu tun!" Wieder und wieder quetscht du mich an den Baum und doch entringt sich meiner Kehle ein trockenes Lachen. 

„Es ist lustig wenn plötzlich die Wahrheit über einem zusammen bricht wie eine Welle, Potter nicht wahr? Es macht wirklich Spaß und es tut ja auch nur ein winzig kleines bisschen weh..." wispere ich und schaue ihm lächelnd ins Gesicht. 

Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. All die Mauern, die Wände die du um dich herum errichtet hast stürzen ein, liegen in Trümmern um deine verletzte Seele und ich sehe den Funken in deinen Augen, als du vollkommen die Beherrschung verlierst. 

Hart trifft deine Faust auf meine Lippe und ich spüre, wie sie aufplatzt und Blut über mein Kinn läuft, meinen Hals hinab, hinein in den Ausschnitt meines Hemdes...

In einer schnellen Bewegung reiße ich meine Hände nach oben, die sich nun meinerseits in deine Roben krallen und dich zu Boden schleudern. Äste knacken unter dem Gewicht unserer Körper und die Stille der Nacht ist nur durch die schmerzverzerrten Geräusche und das atemlose Keuchen von uns durchbrochen. 

Meine Faust trifft dich ebenfalls hart am Kiefer und ein Husten bahnt sich durch deine Kehle. Deinen Kopf zur Seite drehend, spuckst du Blut und starrst mich schließlich wieder hasserfüllt an. 

„Gib endlich zu...das ich Recht habe." Meine Stimme ist atemlos und mein Unterkiefer schmerzt höllisch.

„Bastard," flüsterst du eben so atemlos, schleuderst mich dann aber mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung auf den Boden, sodass es nun an dir ist, mich in den Boden zu drücken. 

„Uhhh...Potter ich liebe es, wenn du so schmutzig mit mir redest." Erwidere ich spöttisch und ernte dafür einen weiteren Schlag mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht. 

„Verdammt Malfoy, ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht wer ich bin oder was ich bin und ich kann auch leider nichts daran ändern, aber es ist schon hart genug, ohne das mir jemand ständig vorhält, dass ich in Selbstmitleid ertrinke! Es ist meine Sache was ich tue und was ich lasse, kapiert? Ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf diese ganze Scheiße!" fauchst du wütend und genau in diesem Moment weiß ich, warum deine Augen die schönsten sind, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Und ich spüre wie die Wut die in ihm brodelt nur so auf mich über geht.

Ein wütendes Knurren entflieht meiner Kehle und mit einem gut platzierten Stoß fliegt Potter förmlich von mir herunter und ich nagle ihn am nächst besten Baum fest.

„Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu Potter!" ich speie seinen Namen rechtgehend aus und blicke ihn zornfunkelnd an. 

„Ich habe mir genauso wenig ausgesucht wie du, wer oder was ich bin, aber ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass meine Eltern mich nicht als Sohn ansehen sondern als Nachfahre und stolzer Death Eater, ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass ich niemals wahre Freunde hatte oder haben werde, ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass man mich nur aufgrund meines Namens achtet und fürchtet und ich habe gelernt, eben diese Tatsache gezielt auszuspielen. Denkst du nicht, das ich das auch alles zum kotzen finde, oder fand? Du redest hier Sachen von „Ich hab keinen Bock mehr.." und Bla bla, obwohl du gar nicht weißt wo von du redest! Dein Gefühl der Leere wird weg gehen, weil du _Freunde _fast, die dir helfen, also erzähl mir nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht und das du dein ganzes Leben bereust! Sirius hat dich geliebt, Wiesel liebt dich, das Schlammblut liebt dich, sie _alle _lieben dich und sag mir nicht, das es sich nicht lohnt, dafür zu leben! Ich würde alles geben um nur einmal, sei es für zehn Sekunden, zu wissen, wie es ist geliebt zu werden und wahre Freunde zu haben!" 

Potter sieht mich an. Die Wut in seinen Augen wich Überraschung, der Ärger einem schockierten Ausdruck. 

Ich erwidere seinen Blick. Grau bohrt sich in Grün. Ich bin selbst überrascht, das ich gerade Potter das alles erzählt habe, doch es scheint gewirkt zu haben. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen wende ich mich von ihm ab, fahre hektisch mit einer Hand durch mein Haar. 

Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße.

Und dann spüre ich ihn. Spüre seine Wärme. Seine Hände. Vorsichtig legen sie sich auf meine Schultern und drehen mich zu ihm. Ich begegne seinem Blick und könnte kotzen.

„Sieh mich nicht so scheiß mitleidig an Potter! Ich brauche _dein _Mitleid am aller wenigsten." Sage ich kalt und doch weiß ich, das meine Augen etwas anderes sagen.

„Lügner." Erwiderst du schlicht und deine Hände fahren langsam an meinen Armen auf und ab. Ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen und beschwöre sämtlichen Ärger den ich aufbringen kann in mir.

Mit einem Ruck reiße ich mich los, will gerade etwas sagen, als sich deine Lippen auf die meinen pressen. 

Ich taumle nach hinten, stoße mit dem Rücken an den Baum, an dem eben noch du lehntest und ringe nach Luft. Dein Mund löst sich von meinen Lippen und deine Augen, die du zuvor scheinbar geschlossen hast, öffnen sich, um mich mit einem mild erstauntem Ausdruck anzuschauen. 

„Was sollte das?" höre ich mich fragen, aber eigentlich ist mein Inneres immer noch damit beschäftigt, die Berührung deiner Lippen zu verinnerlichen.  Du siehst mich weiter an und zuckst leicht die Schultern. „Sag du's mir." 

Ich hebe eine Augenbraue und schließe für einen Moment die Augen. Irgendwie lief heute nichts so, wie ich es wollte. Oder...vielleicht doch? Ich spüre, wie sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf meine Züge stielt und als ich die Augen öffne, begegnest du mir mit einem Blick, der mich leise aufstöhnen lässt. Oh Gott, deine Augen sind so wunderschön.

„Ich denke, du hast mich geküsst um deine widersprüchlichen Gefühle los zu werden und soll ich dir was sagen? Damit habe ich überhaupt kein Problem." Wieder grinse ich, bis ich mich jedoch meinerseits vorlehne und deine Lippen mit den meinen berühre. 

Doch wieder ziehst du dich zurück. Ich seufze genervt und verschränke die Arme lässig hinter dem Kopf, mustere dich prüfend.

„Warum tust du das?" höre ich dich schließlich wispern. Dein Gesicht ist zum Boden gewandt und deine Fäuste geballt.

Ich ziehe erneut eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Tue ich was?" frage ich verwirrt.

„Du spielst mit mir." Antwortest du leise und deine Stimme klingt verdächtig dunkel.

Ich lache auf und das veranlasst dich dazu, in einer sehr schnellen Bewegung den Kopf in die Höhe zu reißen. 

„Das ist nicht zum lachen, verdammt!" fauchst du wütend und deine Stimme bebt nun vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Für einen Moment frage ich mich, wann du dir solche eine Sprunghaftigkeit angeeignet hast. 

„Hör dich doch an, Wonderboy. Du küsst mich und dann sagst du, das ich mit dir spiele..." Wieder lache ich und schaue dich amüsiert an.

„Du hast mir Müll erzählt, nicht wahr? Das alles, von wegen dass es manchen Leuten genauso geht wie mir, dass war alles nur Show nicht wahr?" 

Bei diesen Worten verstumme ich abrupt und starre dich ungläubig an. Bitte? Müll? Ich schnaube wütend. Klar, Müll. Alles was dich, St. Potter, nicht selbst betrifft ist Müll nicht wahr? 

„Du bist so ein Bastard." Flüsterst du wütend bevor dein Handrücken mich wieder schlagen will, doch ich fange ihn ab, halte ihn in einem schier knochenberstenden Griff fest. 

„Von mir aus denk, was du willst, _Potter._ Dir ist sowieso nicht mehr zu helfen." Mit diesen Worten nehme ich deinen Mund erneut in Besitz, wirble dich herum,. Sodass es nun an dir ist, an den Baum gepresst da zu stehen. Meine Zunge gleitet neckisch über deine Unterlippe, drängt auf Einlass. 

Ein Keuchen entflieht deiner Kehle und du öffnest deine Lippen. Während meine Zunge in deinen Mund gleitet und dort auf deine eigene, äußerst enthusiastische trifft, verfangen sich meine Hände in deinem Nacken, in deinen Haaren. 

Meine Lippen lösen sich von deinen und meine Zunge fährt über deinen Hals, hinauf zu deinem Ohr.

„Du willst mich," wispere ich, bevor meine Zunge fast unmerklich dein Ohrläppchen berührt. Du schauderst unter mir und stöhnst leise auf.

„Nein," erwiderst du atemlos und bringst mich dazu, leise zu lachen.

„Nein? Und was ist das?" frage ich grinsend und lasse meine Hand zwischen deine Beine gleiten.

„Ich hasse dich," bringst du zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, während meine Zähne sanft an deinem Ohrläppchen knabbern und meine Hand deinen Schritt massiert.

„Da haben wir ja was gemeinsam." Erwidere ich heiser, bevor meine Zunge an deinem Hals entlang gleitet, meine Lippen die Stelle küssen, unter der dein Puls deutlich gegen die dünne Haut schlägt. 

Meine Hände knöpfen langsam deine Roben auf, schieben sie zur Seite, um dann unter dein Hemd zu wandern und deinen Körper dazu zu bewegen, unter der Berührung zu erschauern. 

Doch irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass dir die Passivität nicht ganz so gut gefällt, denn plötzlich spüre ich deine Lippen an meinem Kiefer und dann deine Zunge...

Zur gleichen Zeit habe ich es glücklicherweise gemanaged, dein Hemd zu öffnen und schiebe es nun ebenfalls von deinen Schultern um kurz darauf dein Schlüsselbein mit meinen Zähnen zu berühren. 

„Oh Gott, Malfoy..." Deinen Kopf in den Nacken legend, stöhnst du heiser auf und deine Hände reißen an meinem Hemd, zerren es aus der Hose. 

„Und jetzt sag mir noch einmal das du mich nicht willst." Spotte ich bevor ich dich gewähren lasse, mir mein Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. 

„Halt die Klappe." Erwiderst du nur, bevor deine Zunge über meinen Hals und weiter hinab gleitet. Als deine Lippen eine meiner Brustwarzen berührt, komme ich nicht umhin, die Luft scharf zwischen meinen Zähnen einzuziehen und meine Hände in deinen Haaren zu vergraben. Nicht allzu sanft knabberst du an der sensiblen Haut, bevor du sie dann wieder vorsichtig mit der Zunge berührst. Ich genieße noch einen Moment die Gefühle die mich dank deines Mundes zu überwältigen drohen, bevor ich dich ebenfalls nicht allzu sanft hochzerre und meinen Mund wild auf deinen presse.

Die nackte Haut unserer Körper schmiegt sich aneinander und ich bin überrascht, wie perfekt unsere Körper aneinander passen.

Ich löse mich von deinen bereits geröteten Lippen und blicke in deine von Lust verklärten Augen und weiß, dass ich wahrscheinlich genauso aussehe, doch das ist mir jetzt egal. Langsam lasse ich meine Hände über deinen Bauch gleiten bis ich den Rand deiner Hose erreiche. 

Als ich deine Hose geöffnet habe und ich sie langsam hinunter ziehe, das Selbe schließlich mit deinen Boxers mache, bemerke ich, das du unkontrolliert zitterst und dein Brustkorb sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen hebt und wieder senkt.

Ich küsse dich noch einmal tief und meine Hände die auf deinen Schultern lagen, wandern nun mit mir, mit meiner Zunge, an deinem Körper hinab. Meine Nägel kratzen über die sensibilisierte Haut, hinterlassen rote Spuren, doch es stört weder dich, noch mich und als ich deine Erektion berühre, scheint alles vergessen.

Ich sehe von unten zu dir auf, beobachte triumphierend wie du den Kopf in den Nacken wirfst und laut stöhnst, deine Hände in meine Schultern verkrallst.

„Ich...hasse di-ahhh..." 

Ich kann nur schwer ein Grinsen, ob um deine Erektion oder nicht, unterdrücken, konzentriere mich aber schließlich auf den Geschmack von dir in meinem Mund. Wieder blicke ich nach oben, bin völlig hingerissen von deinem wie unter Schmerzen verzerrtem Gesicht. 

Immer und immer wieder stöhnst du, stöhnst meinen Namen, kommt mir heftiger und heftiger mit deinen Hüften entgegen...

Meine Zunge leckt noch einmal um die oberste Spitze deines Gliedes herum, presst sich in die kleine Spitze, bevor ich von dir lasse und mich langsam erhebe.

„Na Potter, alles klar?" frage ich grinsend, doch kann die Heiserkeit leider nicht ganz aus meiner Stimme vertreiben.

„Klar, was sonst? Ich meine....hey, ich bin gerade im Begriff mich von meinem Feind ficken zu lassen, warum sollte dann nicht alles okay sein?" erwiderst du atemlos und schaust mich aus deinen wunderschönen, vor Lust ziemlich dunklen Augen an. Es liegt so viel Feuer in ihnen, so viel Gefühl, dass es mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Oh ja, das hatte ich so vermisst.

„Erstens, wer hat gesagt, dass ich dich ficken werde und zweitens sind wir keine Feinde Potter, wir sind Rivalen. Rivalen machen sich nur gegenseitig fertig um sich nach dem Quidditschtraining in der Dusche einen runter zu holen." Antworte ich lässig und beiße dir spielerisch in die Unterlippe. 

„Das heißt...mhmmm....du machst das alles hier, um mich nackt und geil an einem Baum lehnend zu sehen, um es dann in der ganzen Schule herum zu erzählen?" 

Ich höre auf, deine Lippen mit Zunge und Zähnen zu verwöhnen und schaue dich einen Moment nachdenklich an. 

„Hey, das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee...aber nein, ich denke, ich ziehe es dann doch vor dich zu ficken." 

Du verdrehst die Augen und siehst mich schließlich auffordernd an, doch ich erwidere deinen Blick schweigend, nur mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Was jetzt?" fragst du sichtlich irritiert, während deine Hände über meinen Rücken gleiten, deine Nägel sanft an meinen Schulterblättern kratzen. 

„Na, du willst doch gefickt werden." Antworte ich leise und ich kann förmlich spüren, wie mein Grinsen einen ziemlich schmutzigen Ausdruck annimmt. 

Ein geschockter Ausdruck schleicht über deine Züge und du starrst mich ungläubig an. 

„Wenn du glaubst das ich das.." setzt du an, doch ich unterbreche dich abrupt.

„Und ob ich glaube." Wispere ich grinsend und meine Zunge gleitet neckisch in deine Ohrmuschel, was dir erneut ein Stöhnen abringt. 

„Fick mich schon." Wisperst du genauso heiser und drehst den Kopf etwas, damit ich mehr Freiraum habe. 

„Und was noch?" frage ich leise und beiße sanft in deinen Hals.

„Bitte..." Deine Stimme ist heiser und vibriert förmlich vor Lust.

„Bitte was?" Du stöhnst fast gequält als ich meine Hüften ruckartig gegen deinen nackten Körper bewege. 

„Ich hasse dich....," flüsterst du bevor du hinzusetzt „...aber bitte...bitte nimm mich..." Du wendest den Blick ab, doch indem ich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger dein Kinn festhalte, zwinge ich dich mich anzusehen.

„Geht doch." Wispere ich gegen deine Lippen bevor du mich wieder gierig küssen willst, doch ich entziehe mich dir. 

„Umdrehen." Kommandiere ich heiser und du folgst nur allzu schnell. 

Meine Zähne verbeißen sich in deiner Schulter während meine rechte Hand deinen Rücken hinab wandert und deinen Hintern berührt. 

„Spreiz die Beine..." auch dieses Mal tust du wie dir geheißen und sanft sauge ich an deinem Nacken, während meine Finger zwischen deine Beine gleiten und deinen Anus finden. 

Als der erste Finger in dich gleitet wirfst du den Kopf in den Nacken, atmest hektisch, keuchend. 

„Entspann dich..." wispere ich in dein Ohr und meine Lippen wandern über deinen Hals. 

Ich beginne meinen Finger zu bewegen und schließlich gesellt sich ein zweiter dazu...und ein dritter. Nach dem du scharf die Luft eingesogen hast, beginnst du doch, dich zu entspannen und scheinbar kommst du auf den Geschmack, denn du drängst deinen Hintern meinen Finger entgegen. 

Oh Gott, du bist wirklich verdammt eng. Das wird all meine Beherrschung kosten. 

„Ahhh....Draco...bitte..." 

Du winselst fast und dann reißt auch mein Geduldsfaden. Ich lasse von dir ab um nur schnell an meiner Hose zu reißen und sie herunter zu schieben, bevor ich dich an den Hüften packe und mich etwas vorlehne. 

„Lehn dich jetzt zurück und entspann dich, sonst tut's weh..." hauche ich in dein Ohr und du lehnst dich langsam zurück.

Ein lautes Stöhnen entflieht mir, als ich ganz in dir bin. Du bist eng, so verdammt eng. 

„Geht's?" frage ich vorsichtig und streiche dir sanft eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und als du nickst, beginne ich, mich zu bewegen. Ein einheitliches Stöhnen erschüttert die Lichtung, als ich immer und immer wieder in dich eindringe. Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge, um nicht sofort zu kommen.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?" frage ich stöhnend und stoße wieder hart zu.

„Ahhh....scheiße...verdammt gut..." erwiderst du und stöhnst laut auf, als ich immer weiter deine Prostata penetriere. 

„Wie noch?" frage ich weiter und beiße dir hart in den Nacken. 

„Es...voll....gut...ich...oh gott..." Meine Hand gleitet nach vorne und umfasst deinen harten Schaft, was dir wieder ein köstliches Stöhnen entringt, was mir regelrecht unter die Haut geht. 

Ich spüre, dass ich es nicht mehr lange mache, zu groß ist schon der Druck in meinem Unterleib und als du mit einem stummen Schrei heiß in meiner Hand kommst, kann ich auch kaum noch an mir halten, stoße noch ein paar mal hart zu und ergieße mich schließlich in dir.

„Oh mein Gott!!" 

Ich breche über dir zusammen, mein Atem geht unregelmäßig, verdammt schnell und mir ist heiß. Verdammt heiß. 

Ich ziehe mich aus dir zurück und drehe dich um, ziehe deinen zitternden, vom Schweiß ganz nassen Körper in meine Arme, küsse deine Stirn, deine Wangen, deine Augenlider.

„Das war.." setzt du an, doch ich bringe dich mit einem sanften Kuss zum schweigen. 

Ja, das war wohl das Ende von allem...oder der Anfang. 


End file.
